Listen To Your Heart
by MacbethWannabe
Summary: Klara is everything you would expect from the cousin of Fredrick Zoller. She is well-spoken and pretty. She supports her cousin and the Nazi Party. What happens when she meets the Bear Jew? When in her loyalty is questioned and she starts to think that, just maybe, she is on the wrong side of the war. When she must decide between family and listening to her heart. UNDER REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Round three! I realized when I reread this chapter and your reviews, that it had many faults. I forget how many months went into the first chapter of Lena. I am so ready to get back out there, that I am forgetting what made Lena great, despite grammatical errors. It was time, effort and a lot of homework. **

**(ORIGINAL) A/N: I am back, again! This time I think I might have something. You didn't need to tell me twice, Leena! That chapter was absolute garbage and has been deleted. Sorry about the torture of those who were brave enough to give a try.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yes, Inglourious Basterds is mine. You don't believe me?! Take a look at these copyrights. Just because they are written on computer with crayon doesn't make them not legit. Geez! xD**

Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies.

-Aristotle-

**Listen To Your Heart**

Chapter One

"Poor girl, to lose both her parents at the same time has to be devastating."

"How old is she?"

"Ten, I believe."

"Tragic."

I sat there, solemnly, on the front church pew. I could hear chatter all around me, but it all seemed to fade into white noise. Several tried to comfort me, but I just sat there and said nothing so they eventually gave up. They settled with just sending me pitied filled glances.

I didn't cry as I looked at the coffins that held both my parents. I did not feel sadness; I did not know what I was feeling. But if I had to describe it, the feeling had a numbing effect. I loved both my parents, they were everything to me and now they were gone.

The day that they died was so surreal, like it was destined to go wrong. Mom had cooked, not the maids. She smiled and laughed, dancing around the kitchen with me at her side. Dad even joined in, picking me up despite me being covered head to toe in flour. It was a wonderful morning. They kissed me goodbye and that was the last I ever saw them alive.

I stood from the pews and followed the men as they carried out my parents. As they were lowered into the ground, I dropped a single rose on each of their caskets. I stepped back and tried to ignore the whispers. The dirt was still fresh and they were already bickering who would be burden with the 'silent girl'. Gone were the pitied looks and comfort gestures. People were so changeable. My thoughts were interrupted when a hand rested on my shoulder, so I guess it has been decided who I was now living with. I looked up and saw a woman with chocolate brown hair, wearing a sad but warm smile as she looked down at me. I watched as she gestured for her son to come and introduce himself.

"Klara, my name is Diane Zoller and this is my son Fredrick."

-1944-

(14 years later)

"Klara, I have met the love of my life!" Fredrick announced as he charged into my room, flopping down next to me on my bed. I laughed at his bright laugh and goofy grin. He worked his way where he was sitting next to me and I laid my head on his chest.

"So tell me, dear cousin, who is this unlucky woman who has earned your affection?" I teased and he retaliated by poking me in the side.

"Her name is Emmanuelle Mimieux," he said dreamily. "She is simply amazing."

"Emmanuelle? The woman who owns the movie theatre?" he nodded his head and I pulled away from him. I gave him my best glare. "Fredrick you dirty rotten liar! You said you were treating me to movies but you really only trying to catch a glimpse of your crush. Oh, you are so going to get it!" Fredrick laughed as he bounded off the bed and ran from the room, with me hot on his heels.

I lost track of him when he disappeared down the hallway. I couldn't find the brat in any of the rooms, so he had to be out on the patio. I opened the glass door and walked outside, but I didn't see him. I was about to give up when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my middle and lifted me from the ground. I gave out a loud scream at the surprise. Fredrick just laughed as he carried me down the steps to the back yard.

"I was supposed to be trying to catch you. Not the other way around," I huffed.

"But this is so much better, don't you think?"

"No," I growled. "Now, put me down. I am still mad at you."

"Ughhhh, no," he said. He spun us around and I couldn't help but create and odd mixture of screaming and laughing.

"Put me down!"

"Not until you say you are no longer mad at me," he snickered and spun us faster.

"Fine! I am not mad at you," I said reluctantly. But what could I say, it was very hard to stay mad at Fredrick. We suddenly stopped and it caused us to fall to the ground with an 'ummph', in a tanglement of limbs. I punched Fredrick in the arm before I rolled off him. We laid side by side on the grass, enjoying the sunshine.

I was happy that Fredrick still had his childish qualities. But no matter how we would laugh and play like we did before the war, it now seemed forced. As if he was actively trying to remain who he once was. I looked over at him and for a moment, I could see who Fredrick had really become. His smile was gone and he looked deep in thought. He often became silent like this and it was always at random, like now. It alarmed me at how unemotional and closed off he looked, but I refused to let it show. Fredrick turned to me and smiled, which I wholeheartedly returned. It wasn't that Fredrick could fool me, it is that I wanted to be fooled that Fredrick hadn't changed.

"Am I forgiven?" he said with his evil puppy dog eyes. I gave a huff of annoyance and he smiled victoriously, knowing he had had already won me over.

"Yes," I said with a roll of my eyes. I was never _really _mad at him, but I wasn't about to tell him that. "So tell me about this Emmanuelle. Was she wooed by your lousy flirting skills, Mr. War Hero?" Fredrick looked away and I felt that I accidently struck a nerve and the cold look was back, but not as extreme as before.

"She will come around," I said encouragingly. "I mean who can resist the great Fredrick Zoller. Now come on, I will let you take me to lunch and you can tell me all about her."

-o-

We opted out of taking the car and decided to walk, since it was such a beautiful day. We walked side by side, talking about random things. I could honestly say that Fredrick was my best friend and I his. We were always together. Thick as thieves, his mother always said. When he joined the Nazi army, I was devastated that I was losing my brother. But he came back as decorated war hero and asking if I wanted to move with him to France, I leapt at the opportunity, despite Diane's wishes for me to stay in Germany and get married.

"Major Hellstrom has been asking about you," he said with a waggle of his eye brows.

"Oh no!" I said in mock horror as I pushed him. He chuckled as he stumbled. "You are not setting me up with him. He is creepy." Dieter, in truth, _was_ creepy. However, he was also a nice man with an even nicer title would have Aunt Diane jumping up and down in sheer joy. Also, this isn't the first time Major Hellstrom has asked about me and Fredrick has brought it to my attention. It seemed that Fredrick boarded the 'let's get Klara married' express. Rotten traitor.

"He is Gestapo, Klara. It is his job to be creepy," he laughed. Fredrick suddenly stopped laughing when something caught his eye in the café. I looked over and saw I saw a blonde headed woman reading a book while enjoying a cigarette. I watched as Fredrick excitedly knocked on the glass window and gave the annoyed woman a wave. He dragged me into the café to where Emmanuelle was located. I watched in amusement as Fredrick tried to flirt with the woman who was having none of it, when some of Fredrick's 'fan club' interrupted us. I stepped back as I watched the seen unfold, resisting the urge to cover Fredrick's mouth when he explained why he was so admired. Just as I thought, it was the wrong thing to say to Emmanuelle. If her storming off was anything to go by.

"Oh, Fredrick, you are sometimes very stupid," I said softly as I smoothed out his uniform. He looked so sad as he stared at the still swinging door. "Some of the French see us as unwelcomed guests forcing ourselves into their home. They can't see past the uniform." When he didn't say anything, I decided on a new tactic.

"How about I try talking to her, woman to woman? You stay here and mingle, I will see what I can do." He gave me a grateful smile. I patted his cheek and made my way to the exit. I stepped out of the café and looked around but I couldn't see her anywhere. I elected in walking in the direction of the cinema, thinking that would the most likely place for her to be headed. I made it a block when I heard a rustle in the alleyway. I being one who couldn't resist coaxing a stray cat into letting me pet it, I walked into the alleyway. When I turned the corner, I didn't find a kitty but a very large man wielding what looked to be a bloody baseball bat. I gasped and the man turned, our eyes caught. Both of us knew the danger we both found ourselves. I could scream and guards would be on him seconds and his bloody baseball bat spoke for itself. However, neither one us made any movement to break the fragile connection. But it was broken all the same when we heard footsteps. Before I fully realized what I was doing, I jabbed in the direction of the garbage can. He gave a scowl, but I jabbed again with an impatient and frightful look. I was thankful he did as he was told, and just in time too, because when I turned I saw Major Hellstrom.

"Major," I said in a barely contained jitter.

"Klara? What are you doing in an alleyway?" he asked suspiciously, looking over my shoulder.

"I thought I heard a cat," I said honestly.

"You are pale as sheet."

"It turned out to be a rat." I was relieved when Dieter believed me. I have no idea what I would have done if he didn't. He offered me his arm, which I took with a strained smile. My mind was too focused on the man in the alley. Who was he? He seemed so familiar, but I know I had never met him. I would remember someone like that. And why did I feel that his baseball bat was important?

**A/N: Okay, there it is revised. I was going to push back Donny, but vetoed that idea :D I know one of my guest reviewers was worried that Klara would become another Mary Sue, but Klara will be very different from anything I have read in the IB fanfiction, in my opinion. Hopefully it won't be a dissapoitment. **


	2. War Changes Men

**A/N: Just a reminder, I rewrote and updated chapter one. No big changes, promise. :D But if you haven't read the updated version, please do.**

Listen to Your Heart

CHAPTER TWO: War Changes Men

What a cruel thing is war: to separate and destroy families and friends, and mar the purest joys and happiness God has granted us in this world; to fill our hearts with hatred instead of love for our neighbors, and to devastate the fair face of this beautiful world.

~**Robert E. Lee**

The next morning, I did everything to erase the image of the bat wielding man. His identity nagged at the back of my mind, but I refused to indulge in such curiosity. A lady of social class did not bother herself with such things. I may like to play and laugh in the privacy of my home, but I was not one for asking questions. Especially questions I didn't want to know the answers too.

I held my head high and continued walking down the sidewalk to the popular café, where I was meeting some girlfriends of mine for lunch. I passed two enlisted men, looking dashing in their Nazi uniforms, and they both gave me large grins as they appraised me. I gave them a shy smile and slight nod. Diane raised me to be a proper lady and though I had no desire to be married, I knew how to flirt and flirt well.

The café was crowded but I could easily spot Irene, Hilda, and Mélanie chatting by the window. I made my way over and took a seat next to Hilda, my favorite of the small group. She smiled and offered me a fag, which I took gratefully. I had never smoked, or even thought about smoking, prior to moving here to France. But now it was just one of the few things I allowed myself to indulge in.

We only ordered a small glass of wine, all of us mindful of our small waists. Appearance was everything. I enjoyed afternoons like this, true it was nothing like sharing a day with my beloved cousin, but it was still enjoyable to spend time with the girls. We talked about clothes and shoes, which only confused poor Fredrick. His idea of shopping was giving me money.

In between talk of designers and social parties, there was always time for gossip. Who was having an affair with whom and the talk of our callers. Irene had three dates lined up this week and it was only Monday. The woman was true expert and the envy of every woman. We spoke little of the war, since we knew that Germany would prevail against the Americans.

"Well if it isn't the Gestapo's _finest_," Irene purred, as she watched Dieter walk into the busy café.

"Irene, even you couldn't turn his head," Hilda said taking a sip of her wine. "He only has eyes for Klara."

"Never hurts to try," Irene said coyly, causing all of us to laugh. Our laughter drew Dieter's attention and he left his group and made his way over, directly to me.

"Case in point," Hilda said to Irene.

"Hello, ladies," Dieter said, but only looked at me. I knew what Dieter was going to ask before he even asked it. It became a common occurrence for Dieter to ask me out and I would decline.

"Klara, are you free this evening?"

"Yes, Major Hellstrom. Would you like to have dinner with my cousin and me?" I asked. I knew that this was just the thing to take my mind off the mystery man. I smiled warmly at Dieter. He, on the other hand, didn't smile. He wore a confused expression, before he composed himself once more.

"I will there at seven." Dieter lifted my hand a kissed my knuckles and walked back to his group. We watched in amusement as the men cheered for Dieter's unforeseen triumph. However, it wasn't long before the three woman's attention was back to being focused on me.

"Easy come, easy go," Irene said as she lit her fag. Mélanie just smiled, sending me silent congratulations. Hilda, on the other hand, gave a concerned look. Her eyes telling me that this incident was not over and we would have words later, in private.

"Oh, did any of you see Bridget von Hammersmark's new film?" Mélanie asked, and just like that, we were back to girl talk.

-o-

I wasn't surprised to see Fredrick waiting for me in the sitting room when I came home. No doubt Dieter had called him as soon as he was in arms reach of a phone. I stood by the door, my shopping bags in hand, watching Fredrick read _Mein Kampf_. It wasn't his signed copy, that was on display in the study. He sat the book aside and padded the seat next to him with a large grin.

I sat the bags down and made my way over to the sofa. I took a seat and my feat silently praised me. I looked over at Fredrick and smiled.

"I am sure it is safe to assume that you already know about Major Hellstrom joining us for dinner?" I asked with an amused smile.

"He did call," Fredrick said, his grin matching mine. "It is nice that you have decided to take up his offer. Major Hellstrom is a good match."

I ignored the implied reference to marriage. Fredrick had curiously become more and more insistent about the whole marriage ordeal. But maybe this was just Fredrick growing up, becoming a man and insisting that I leave my girlish notions behind and become a woman. My shoulders slumped and I nodded obediently. I rose from the sofa, grabbing my bags, and headed out of the room to get dressed for dinner. I looked back at Fredrick, who had reopened his book. Have I truly refused to acknowledge the change in Fredrick? I shook my head and refused to answer. A lady does not question.

-o-

I sat in front of my armoire running my hands over France's latest fashion. Some of fabrics were silk, smooth and cool to the touch. Others were cotton, soft and dyed vibrant colors. My life was perfect. Fredrick always made sure I never wanted for anything. Always spending money to make sure I had the finest of everything.

I was a lady through and through. Diane taught me everything she knew. She taught how to run a household, host a party, and even how to eat properly. She taught me how to the perfect wife. Mr. Erik Zoller provided me with language tutors. I could proudly say that I was fluent in in not only German but also French, English, and Japanese. I had tried my hand at Italian, but could never quite grasp it.

I applied the rouge to my cheeks with a steady hand as I smiled at my reflection. The man from the alley far from my thoughts as I donned a fitted blue and white-collared cotton dress. It was one of favorites and sure to impress. I heard the front door bell and looked at the clock above my personal fireplace. Exactly on time, I mused.

When I exited my room, I looked down from the balcony seeing Fredrick and Dieter conversing in hushed tones. I made my way down the stairs, catching the last of their conversation.

"…murmurs about the Bear Jew being spotted in the city."

"Who is the Bear Jew?" I asked as I took Dieter's offered arm.

"No one of concern," Dieter said with a smooth smile. "You look lovely."

Dinner was a nice affair. Heidi, our cook, really out did herself. After dinner, we retired to the drawing room. I poured Scotch for the two men, before taking my place on the sofa. I pretended not to listen as the continued with their earlier discussion. As it drew on, it became very easy to pretend I wasn't listening, until the mentioned the bat wielding Bear Jew.

"A base-ball bat?" I asked suddenly. I watched as Dieter's eyes narrowed slightly, always the Gestapo. "Like what is used in the American game? Is the Bear Jew a nickname for a ballplayer?" I covered with a fake smile.

"A nickname? Yes. Ballplayer? Not exactly," Fredrick said, refilling his glass.

"So he is not like Ted Williams?"

"No," Dieter said with an amused smile. "Far from it. He is…"

"Major, please," Fredrick said cutting him off. "Klara, doesn't need to worry herself about such things."

"Oh, don't listen to him, Major," I joked. "Indulge me."

"He is an American vigilante. He was nicknamed The Bear Jew for his notoriety of using baseball bats to smash the heads of the commanders. There have been rumors of sightings of him in the city."

"So more like Hugo Stiglitz?" I said with a nervous laughter. God, what have I done?! I sat there absorbing all the alarming information, all the while, I hadn't noticed that Fredrick had grown unusually quiet.

"Exactly," Dieter said as he polished off the last of his drink. "Now I had a lovely evening, but I must retire." I walked Dieter to the front door. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Good night, Klara," he whispered. He stepped back saluted and left. Despite my recent discoveries, I felt a warm fuzzy feeling bloom inside me. I smiled and turned around. Fredrick was there. I smiled at my cousin.

"Fredrick…" I was cut off as head violently turned to the left as a sharp pain erupted on my cheek.

"How dare you undermine me in my own home! When I say no, Klara, I mean it." I couldn't from any words. "You have embarrassed me in front of a superior officer. However, I blame myself. I have allowed you too much freedom. You are a woman, it is time you learned your place."

I watched as Fredrick left me in the foyer. I fell to the ground and cried.

**A/N: Okay chapter two is done! :D I finished my outline and we are looking at around twelve chapters. Those of you who are curious about the change Fredrick, I have tied him closely with Audie Murphy. An American war hero who suffered heavily from PTSD and became violent and controlling after the war. Any other question don't hesitate to send a review or a PM. Till next time! -Macbeth**

**Also, FlyingPanties, Landa will be in here. :D How could I leave out the lovely Christoph Waltz? **


End file.
